Dragon Ball Z ReLoad
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: What if there some changes to a story we know so well? this is my take on Dragon Ball Z with new characters, old characters, and some new Aliens! follow the journey of Maylia and Ailia Minkni twin sisters of the Feleius species and their mystrios Friend Lancer Kraven as they find earth and maybe a home?


Angel: Sorry for the long wait i have been in a huge writer's block and am trying to get out of it by new stories this is one of them. this is an idea by me and a friend and later on my boyfriend/fiance. everything up to the beginning of the android/cell saga is the same but there a few changes. Goku is with Bulma and gohan is their son. Chi-chi is with Krilin and goten will be theirs.

Nera:Can i finish?

Angel:OK

Nera:now there are three oc and oc species. Ailia Minkni is my female friends, Lancer Kraven is my boyfriend/fiance, and Maylia Minkni and the Feleius are Angels. She owns nothing else but the idea.

Angel/Nera:ENJOY!

* * *

Ch. 1

Near the planet of the Yardrats a ship was on its way to stop for supplies and fuel. The ship looked like a giant blue tear drop and carried two people in it. The pilot was a tall black haired woman with pail skin and bright green eyes. She wore a deep red tank top with a black armored vest with short black and deep red pants and deep red boots. Behind her was a black leopard tail that swished in annoyance of the one sitting behind her. Her name is Maylia Minkni and she was the oldest twin. Her sister, who was behind her, was named Ailia Minkni. Ailia had short white hair and glowing blue eyes. Her skin was as pail as her sister and wore the same outfit but reverse and had a white lion tail wrapping around waist. They are the last of their once strong and honored race, the Felieus. They were quite similar to the Saiyans. They enjoy fighting and getting stronger but do not like destruction and conquests. They have a cat tail instead of a monkey and turn into a giant cat at will, but no matter how powerful they were they have little control of their beast form which is why it is a last resort. Their tails also always re grow back no matter what. They have a similar form as a super saiyan but it only has two levels and they gain a pair of cat ears and claws. Their hair gains a slight glow to it but doesn't change much. The second level they gain longer hair and their eyes turn into slits. Ailia and Maylia were sent off their plant by their parents before the planet was destroyed. They then searched for a new home, but they have had no luck what so ever. Which led to the usual talk.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ailia for the seventh time in five minutes.

"I told you no not 5 seconds ago what do you think?" Maylia replied in an agitated voice as she started to descend onto the planet.

"No?" Lia asked.

"Nope we are going to land in a minute so get ready Lia."

"Ok May!" she sat down and felt the ship stop and land. Ailia jumped up and headed for the door and waited for her sister to come. Not a second later did she see her sister come around the corner.

"Let's go sis." Maylia said as the door opened and they walked onto the planet.

~1 hour later~

"Thank you for your hospitality but we could not stay. This planet is too peaceful for us but it was nice to meet you." Maylia said as Ailia loaded the last of the food onto the ship. "If there is ever anything we can do for you please let us know."

"If you could take someone with you that would be greatly appreciated, he crashed here and has been stuck here." The elder said and Maylia nodded.

"Sure he can come it would be nice to have someone else to talk to besides my sister. And a new friend for her." She followed him to a crashed ship. It looked to be a dragon of some kind and was bigger than her ship. She looked around until she found a man training. He had spiky black with green tips hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and green trench coat with the right sleeve ripped with black and green baggy pants and green and black boots. He turned and saw us. He walked over and stopped near them.

"Hello elder what do you need and who is this?" he asked with a smile.

"This is Maylia Minkni, and she has offered to take you and your ship off the planet so you can leave and become stronger." The elder replied.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Lancer Kraven. Are you sure you can tow my ship?" Lancer asked as Maylia pulled out a strange green glowing box with a white button on it.

"This is called a compound cube. My sister makes them. They can store anything and everything…watch." Maylia replied as she pressed the white button and threw the cube at ship. The cube became bigger than the ship it then…ate it and shrank again. She walked over and pick it up and handed it to an open mouthed Lancer. "So is that everything?" he nodded looking at the cube. "Great then let's get this show on the ship!" she said with a smiled and walked away. The two left behind and tuned to follow.

~Next day on the ship~

A giant map was laid out on the table as Maylia was looking for the next planet to stop at. _'This time we get a LOT more food. Man can that guy eat'_ Maylia thought as she found a planet to land on _. 'So planet Toganise is the next closest planet with life then we head for earth.'_ She rolled up the map and put it away. Walking out the door to the bridge only to stop and stare at her sister.

"What are you doing?" Maylia asked an upside down, legs crossed, balancing on…Lancer head?

"Balancing sis!" she replayed as she jumped of and landed on the ground next to a twitching Lancer.

"Do I look like a pole to you?" he said as he walked into his room.

"Ailia go and say sorry and never do that again ok? Tell him we land on Toganise in 5 ok?" Maylia said as she looked at her now sad sister.

"Yeah I will." She replied as she left to apologize to Lancer and Maylia went to the controls to land.

~With Ailia and Lancer~

Ailia stood in front of Lancers door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Lancer called through the door.

"It's Ailia, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. It's only been me and my sister for so long I… I guess I just didn't know how to ask if we can be friends. But I'm ok with us not being friends…also my Maylia said we land in 5 minutes so you might want to get ready." Ailia said as she turn to leave the door opened and Lancer came out. He looked at her.

"I accept your apology and would like to be friends too." Lancer said with a small smile as Ailias face turned from sad to happy.

"YAY!" she said just as the ship started to shake. "What the?" she said and ran for the bridge Lancer not far behind. They opened the door to see Maylia try to pull the ship back. "May what is going on?"

"I don't know! It's like we are getting sucked into the planet?!" Maylia began only to stop and look in horror as she saw them land and looked at the lights surrounding them. "We need to get this ship free and get out of here. Whoever is here…doesn't feel so good." She shivered as did Ailia and Lancer as they felt an evil and high power coming this way. They ran out of the ship and into a small army of random species.

"Hold them here until Lord Vorak gets here!" one of the guys said.

"They really think they can take me? HA bring it I haven't had a good work out in a while!" Lancer said with a grin and charged in before Maylia could stop him. May looked at her sister.

"We need to get that rope off before whatever that is get here. Let's go!" Maylia said.

"But what about Lancer?" Ailia asked.

"He's doing good…if you are so worried you can go help…Ailia?" Maylia turned to see her sister already out there fighting. "Guess I'm on my own." She flies toward the first rope only to find herself surrounded.

"Freeze!" they said.

"Ok I give." Maylia she waved her hand around then threw them up and came back down and faced a few of them. "Or not Burning Attack!" they got blasted away by a ball of fire. She then turned to the other and said "Boo!" they ran away. She turned to the ropes and did burning attack again and again until it got through. "Yes now we can go…?! Oh no its here!" she race to the front of the ship to see an ugly creature. It was big and red and muscular with bat like ears and small spikes along the back and arms. His face was what looked to be a spider's mandible on the corners of its mouth with sharp jagged teeth showing. On the top of his head was a bone like crest with an onyx like stone and his eyes a piercing sunburst yellow. She knew none of them would survive. They weren't strong enough. Maylia saw the creature smacked Ailia into the ground. "AILIA!" Maylia and Lancer yelled at the same time. Maylia raced towards her fallen sister side.

"THAT IT! You destroyed my home and hurt my friends! I WILL get my revenge, Vorak!" Lancer yelled as his power level started to sky rocketed and his eyes turned turquoise and his hair yellow hair and spiked even more.

"So I finally found you mutt. So eager to die? Now come and let me kill you!" Lord Vorak replied and the fight began. On the floor Maylia and a now awake Ailia stared in shock.

"I knew he was strong and without the tail…A saiyan…we need to leave NOW even as strong as he is and we aren't ready for him!" Maylia said in shock and helped Ailia to stand. They started to the fight when they saw a barely moving Lancer.

"So weak, so pathetic, now it is time to end this game mutt. Enjoy joining you alies!" Vorak charged an attack only for a ball of energy to explode in his face. Maylia and Ailia grabbed a weaken Lancer and flew to the ship. Maylia raced to the bridge and started the ship. She looked out the front window and saw an angry Vorak. She gunned the ship and flew as fast as it could until they were out of range of the planet and then she put into auto pilot and went to the med bay. The door opened and she walked in to see a fully awake Lancer.

"How- how can I still not beat him! I'll just have to train harder and get stronger to beat that monster." He said low as he thought he was alone in the room.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity right?" Maylia said and he jumped slightly then frowned at not noticing her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Good." And she smacked him the face he stared in shock at her. "YOU stupid! What the hell were you thinking! You could sense his power level and you still fought him! We may not have known each other long but seeing you laying there, barely moving…You are part of this little family now and we ALWAYS look out for each other." Maylia then pulled Lancer into a hug. "You scared us. We don't care if you are a saiyan we just don't want anything to happen to our brother now do we?"

"We need to get to earth. A friend I made told me of a chamber that makes three days three years. He will still come after us." Lancer said as he pulled away from the hug.

"You are in luck that's our next stop." She replied and stood. "If you're all good then come to the Bridge and let's get going." She walked out with Lancer not far behind. They made it to the room to see Ailia jumping around. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Just waiting for you guys to get here! May, can I fly the ship the rest of the way to earth?" Ailia asked with puppy eyes. Maylia looked at her sister then to Lancer who nodded it was fine.

"Ok you can drive." Maylia answered and told Ailia what to do. "Now hand on the wheel, that's it. Now turn off the auto pilot, good now press-" Ailia interrupted.

"The red button!" she press it.

"No that's light drive!" Maylia was to late the ship speed jumped and they were gone.

~On Earth with Goku and the Z-Warriors training~

Goku and Gohan where fighting one another when everyone stop and felt a power coming from sky. They looked and saw a ship coming in fast!

"Everyone back up and get away." Goku said and they did. The watch the ship crash into the mountains. After the dust settled they moved in and saw three people walking out. Two with black hair and one with white, the female black haired had a black tail and the white haired female had a white lion tail.

"Oww, that hurt!" the white one said.

"Never will I EVER let you drive again! Are you both alright, Ailia, Lancer?" the black female asked.

"It will take more than that to hurt me, Maylia." The only male replied.

"Yes May, I'm ok…Sorry for crashing the ship." The white one said.

"It's ok as long as none of us are hurt, but I do not know where we are and it could take a long time to fix it before we can get to earth." Maylia said as she looked over the ship. "If you are done spying on us, we assure you we do not want to hurt your planet." They came out and landed close by. Goku walked up to Lancer.

"Hey Lancer how was training?" Goku asked.

"Good, but I'm still not strong enough." Lancer replied as he turned to Maylia and Ailia. "This is Goku, he was the one who told me of earth. We made it."

"Oh, this is earth?" Ailia looked around. "Pretty!"

"Yeah it is!" Gohan said as he came over. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Maylia Minkni and this is my twin sister Ailia. We are the last of Feleius." Maylia replied with a smile missing a wide eyed Vegeta. _'I thought they were gone because after my planet was destroyed so was theirs…that last name sound familier.'_ Vegeta thought as he looked at two cats. Trunks just stared. _'It's been awhile since I seen them.'_ Trunks thought as he gave a sad smile. "Um, do you think this planet has room for a few more fighters?"

"Sure we could always use more especially with these Androids that are coming." Goku replied happy to have more sparring partners.

* * *

Angel:sorry if this isn't really good. i hope you like it. Also i have a poll up so check it out.

Nera:R&R Please and if you have any ideas that could help some of the stories please PM FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness.

Angel&Nera:Bye!


End file.
